Symbols of Love and Conflict
by Koneko8
Summary: Ok now. This story is mostly made up of made up characters. In the first chapter, none of the original characters take part. Only three new ones. If any of you get confused, you are more than welcome to e-mail me. Please Read and Review!!!!


Kachimineo: This is my fist pokemon fic. So please don't bight my head off if it sucks. As I do in almost all of my stories, I've added some new characters to this story. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions, please feel free to e-mail them to me at:  
  
Chirichan09@hotmail.com, spice_angel1016@gundamwing.org, or at hans080162@aol.com.  
  
You can also put them up in a review if you want to. I hope you enjoy the story! Please Read and Review!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own pokemon or any of the characters, but I hope to own it A.S.A.P. No one sue me for now please!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – The Symbol of Love and Ryu  
  
"Here." A little boy said, handing her a necklace.  
  
She looked at it, and looked at him, "It's really pretty. Thank you."  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go." The boy looked at her. He was about five years old, and had brown spiky hair.  
  
"I wish I wasn't moving either." The girl said quietly. She had long black hair that reached her waist, which she currently wore in a high ponytail. She also had two long bangs, which were light brown, sort of tan colored, hanging in front of her.  
  
"You won't forget me, will you?" the little boy asked.  
  
"I won't if you won't forget me." the girl replied, clutching the necklace.  
  
"I promise." The boy nodded solemnly.  
  
"I promise too." The girl nodded. Her deep brown eyes looking into his.  
  
"It's time to go!" a voice called.  
  
"I have to go now." The girl said, a tear streaked down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry. We'll see each other again, won't we?" the little boy asked.  
  
The girl nodded, not able to utter a word. With that, she turned and slowly walked away. A hazy mist grew, and the girl disappeared from view.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
I jolted up in bed. Cold sweat trickled down my back, and my tanned bangs tumbled in front of my face, 'Just a dream.' I thought to myself, 'Just a dream'.  
  
My hand went to my throat, where the necklace was. Still to this day, I wear it. That hadn't simply been a dream, and I knew it. It had been a memory. A flashback, as some might say. Usually, I was rather good at recognizing people, but every time I had that dream, I just couldn't place name with face.  
  
I had been trying to find that boy for years now. Three to be exact. I'd almost forgotten about him, until I was able to understand what was engraved on the locket I had gotten from him. Weird signs were on it, and I didn't find out what they meant until I was 8. My aunt told me that they were ancient pokemon symbols. 11 symbols made up the phrase that was written out.  
  
I hadn't actually found out what was written on it, until I had gone to ask Professor Elm, who suggested I call up Professor Oak, from Pallet. He then told me that I could find what the symbols mean if I borrowed a certain book from the library.  
  
I had searched through the library for hours and hours. Having no luck, I was about to leave, when I saw an abandoned section of the library I hadn't seen before. There I found the book, "Symbols of Magic" I had read out loud.  
  
I quickly borrowed the book, and raced home with it. I pulled off my necklace, and looked the symbols up in the book. I found all, except for one. It was pretty obvious what the second to last word was. It made perfect sense, but I just couldn't help wondering if I was right.  
  
"Eight letter, three words, one feeling." I repeated calmly to myself, "I ____ you." Is what it said. As I said, there was one word I couldn't find. I figured the word was love, but I still couldn't be certain.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
I woke the next morning, pushing last night's dream out of my head for now. I was not much of a morning person, and if my morning started off bad, I would not be good company for the remainder of the day. As I gingerly stepped down the stairs, I could hear the sizzling of my aunts cooking. I yawned and stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"Moin." I mumbled, slumping into a chair.  
  
"Good morning." My aunt said, bringing a plate, with a pile of banana and chocolate chip pancakes, over to the table.  
  
"You don't expect me to eat all that, do you?" I asked, my eyes wide.  
  
"No silly." My aunt said, smiling at me, "We have company."  
  
I turned to see a boy with cold, hard eyes, wearing a black cap, black jeans, and a black shirt.  
  
'I guess he likes the color black.' I thought to myself.  
  
He stared at me, looked me up and down. Then he looked at my face and raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
I blushed, realizing I was not exactly dressed for the day yet. I was still in my nightgown. Of course I was wearing a bathrobe like I always do, but it was still utterly embarrassing.  
  
"Ashley, this is Ryu. Ryu, this is my niece Ashley." My aunt smiled at us.  
  
I could feel my face grow warm, and saw his cold, gray eyes piercing through me.  
  
I quickly mumbled something about having to close the window in my room, and dashed up the stairs.  
  
'Geez.' I thought to myself, 'That kid is making me absolutely nervous.' With a sigh, I pulled out a red skirt, a red, sleeveless, turtleneck, and a red scrunchy. I quickly got dressed, and hopped down the stairs. 'Hey! I was trying to get my shoes on! You try walking down the stairs and getting your shoes on at the same time!'  
  
Anyway, once I got downstairs, the boy had seated himself across from my usual seat, and sat silently, almost waiting for something. I was finally getting my second shoe on, when I tripped, and fell over. Face first. I must have looked hilarious, because me legs were still on the stairs, while the rest of my body was sprawled on the floor. My left shoe was on, while my right shoe dangled off my foot.  
  
I cursed under my breath, and picked myself off the floor, just to find my aunt's concerned eyes staring at me, "Are you alright dear?" she asked.  
  
I nodded, dusting myself off. I gave a glance towards Ryu. He had made himself content by taking the first pancake, and serving himself to butter, syrup, the works, 'I guess me being down on the main floor is as good as me sitting at the table.' I thought to myself. Grumbling, I headed over to the table. I quickly fixed my hair, then settled down for breakfast.  
  
"I guess closing your window includes getting dressed." Ryu replied coldly. I couldn't help but blush. He had the best sounding voice!!! He could probably wrap girls around his pinky , just by saying hi. It's just that, the way he used it was rude, cruel, and above all, down right mean!  
  
For the rest of the breakfast, I mainly kept to myself. Talking to my aunt every now and then, but not uttering a word to the cold Ryu.  
  
After breakfast, I told my aunt that I was going off to Professor Elm's lab to see how my pokemon were doing. Ryu got up and followed me out the door.  
  
He continued to follow me until I was about halfway to Prof. Elm's lab. I spun around and stared at him, 'What's up with this kid?' I thought to myself.  
  
Suddenly his eyes went wide. I could immediately determine what he was staring at. My locket. I looked at him, and placed my hand over it. He took a step forward, "Those symbols." Those were the first words I'd heard him use, that weren't harsh or cruel.  
  
"What about them?" I asked, not trusting him.  
  
He took another step closer. Then stopped directly in front of me, "I know what they mean."  
  
I guess I was looking sort of funny at him because he went slightly red, "What I mean . . ." he began, "Is they're part of the language of my people."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean? My aunt told me they came from an ancient pokemon language. Are you trying to tell me that you're a pokemon of some sort?"  
  
He shook his head, smiling, "I've been looking for the second holder of the symbols."  
  
"Second holder?" I asked, utterly confused now.  
  
"Yes." He nodded. At that moment his eyes hazed over, and he grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Hey!" I cried as he began to run. I ran after him, but soon realized that he was much, much faster than I was. He was terribly strong too.  
  
Soon we got to a clearing and he stopped. He let go of my wrist, and tried to take the necklace from me, but a blue glow surrounded it, and he was thrown back.  
  
I hurried over to him. I might not like this kid, but I'm not heartless either. I helped him sit up, "Are you ok?"  
  
He looked at me, "Be careful with that." He said, pointing at the necklace, "It's very powerful."  
  
I sighed. After a moment or so, he stood up, supporting himself on a tree.  
  
"Maybe we should start from scratch." I suggested, and extended my hand, "My name's Ashley."  
  
He smiled and shook it, "Nice to meet you. Name's Ryu."  
  
'He isn't so bad after all.' I realized, smiling at him. Then my face became serious, "Now what's all this about my locket?"  
  
He sighed, "That's no normal locket." He began, "There's a whole story about it. There are actually two in this world, and I was born with the task to find them."  
  
I looked at him, listening to his every word, "You wouldn't mind telling me that story, would you?" I asked.  
  
He smiled, "If you promise to tell me where you found it, I'll tell you."  
  
"Deal." I nodded in agreement.  
  
With a sigh, he began, "Many, many years ago, my people were ruled by a treacherous, but magnificent pokemon, Missingno. This pokemon was almost a poacher, a slave owner. He captured people in traps, and if they did not cooperate, he'd kill them. He'd use their skin for his own home, and he'd use their"  
  
"Wait! Please do not go into detail. I'm not at all into gory things." I explained.  
  
He nodded, "Anyway, he enslaved many, and my ancestors were amongst them. They had no way to communicate with each other, and Missingno wasn't all cruel and hideous, he could be generous at times as well. He taught my people an ancient pokemon alphabet, and taught them how to speak it. After many years, Missingno became old, and my people began to think that they needed a new ruler. Someone who could rule them without threats to make them obey. My ancestors took that role. When Missingno found out about this, he became infuriated. He made an attack on my ancestors, but they destroyed him once and for all, or so they thought. They decided to abolish the ancient language, and create their own. That is how this language was formed. My ancestors destroyed all of the writings, except two. One of them is your locket. They decided to keep the two most powerful things alive in the ancient writing. Love and Power. Before my parents died, they told me that I would not have come to living, if it had not been for the brother of Missingno. Ho-oh, is my master, and I must obey his wish, which is to find the two ancient writings, and you have one of them. I must retrieve the ancient symbols for my master."  
  
I stared at him, dumbfounded. My eyes were wide, and my hand flew to the locket, "You can't have it." I said, scarcely hearing my own voice.  
  
He looked at me, "But I must, and yet I can't."  
  
I looked at him, "What do you mean?" I could tell that he would take it, whether he had my permission or not.  
  
He sighed, "The locket chose you as it's mistress." He explained, "I cannot remove the locket from you, even if I had your permission. The locket stands for love, and will obey your every consent as long as you love the one who gave it to you, and as long as the one who gave it to you, loves you."  
  
I could feel my face grow warm, and I turned away. I clutched the locket even tighter, and traced its form with me forefinger. It was heart shaped, and in the locket, the blurry, black and white picture of the boy lay.  
  
"You said you'd tell me your story." He said gently.  
  
I looked at him, and nodded, "I was five when this was given to me. I used to live in a town called Pallet Town. It's a quite small town in Kanto, you might have heard of it, but I can't be sure. Anyway, there was a boy that lived in the town, who was my friend, or so I thought. He and I got along very well. I had not been able to break my leaving to him, until the day of the move. He had come to my house, and told me he knew I was leaving. He then handed me this locket to remember him by." I then fell silent, feeling a tear trickled down my face at the memory. I quickly wiped it away, and tried to smile, but found I couldn't.  
  
Ryu gently placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You haven't found that boy yet, have you?"  
  
I shook my head, "No. I only see him in my dreams."  
  
"Do you remember his name?" He asked me gently.  
  
"No. I don't remember much. Most of my dreams are in black and white. When they are in color though, they're faded."  
  
"Pallet Town might be a good place to start looking." Ryu said gently.  
  
I looked at him, my brown eyes staring longingly into his, "You don't understand. I can't go back there. I absolutely can't!"  
  
He looked at me, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Realizing that it was not a good idea to pursue this topic any longer. He smiled gently, and offered his hand, which I hesitantly, but eventually, declined. Both having a great secret buried within us escape, and leaving it in the hands of the other, we were silent all the way back to Newbark. I trusted that he could keep my secret, but could I keep his?  
  
  
  
Kachimineo: So . . . how was that for a first chapter? I hope you all liked it! I'll try and put up the next chapter as soon as possible! Please review!!!! 


End file.
